The Bitter Truth
by sultryseductions
Summary: Bella is your average teenage girl. That is until something tragic changes her life, can Edward heal her or will she be disconnected forever?
1. Chapter 1: Memories and New Beginnings

_please read_

Rated M for obvious reasons. If you can't handle the extreme, then go read a K fanfiction, otherwise don't say I didn't warn you. This fanfiction is written by thelovelessmystery and hishypnoticwhispers (Alex & Anna). Yes this will be the same length as any novel, maybe even longer. Yes you will find a few lemons... or two ;] Don't read if you can't handle **mature content**.

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

* * *

_Balance Between Life and Death_

_Chapter One: Memories and New Beginnings_

**_BELLA POV_**

"MOM! DAD! LOOK OUT!" That's all my breath willed me to let out. I saw the headlights, I heard the screams, I couldn't move. I was glued to the pavement.

Then there was blood, lots of blood. I couldn't see who they were any more, just human remains. The boy in the other car, who was he? I start walking over to the car just about the open the handle...

I woke up, my body covered in sweat, tears streaming down my face. Not this dream again, playing over and over like a bad record. I heard this faint yelling willing me out of my daze.

"BELLA!, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR SHIFT!" Ugh stupid Esme, my Aunt was looking after me now, I glanced over at the clock, the red flashing numbers read 7:30pm. Crap. Looks like im already late. Oh well as Aro always says _"ill just deduct it from your pay check, Isabella"_ in that creepy tone of a voice with the gut wrenching smile. Why did I work for this dickhead? Oh because Esme said she would send me to boarding school if I didn't keep this job.

Like she cares anyway. I shuffled out of my tiny room and into the bathroom across the hall, I slammed the door so Esme knew I would be pissed.

I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror because I knew what I would see. A lean girl, deep brown eyes that are bloodshot, light purple rings under my eyes almost black hair. Yeah im going through a 'faze' as Esme says.

She thinks ill snap out of this daze im always in and she thinks she will get the old Bella back, but the truth is. _She died the day her parents died. _The only thing keeping her going was Esme, she never had any children of her own. Just step-children, ones Carlisle already had with another woman. I don't understand how Esme could love Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie like they were her own, I just don't get it.

I knew Alice would be banging down this bathroom door in about 10minutes if I wasn't out, she was working tonight also but her shift didn't start till 9pm but she was NEVER late for anything, like ever. So she grew accustom to making me be early for everything also. I couldn't help but love her. She was like the sister I never had.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" uh oh Alice never uses my full name unless something is really wrong.

"WHATS WRONG ALICE IM IN THE SHOWER" I yelled from the serenity of heat and steam I was in. As I turned the water off and started to step out of the shower, Alice has let herself into the bathroom and was sitting on the vanity.

"Jeez! Alice" I said as I grabbed the towel off the rack and tried to cover my naked body from my sister.

"What Bells? I can't wait for you in the bathroom? You do realise your late for work, and I want to do your hair and make up. Now go and get dressed and come back in here immediately, I need to cover up those purple rings under your eyes" Whoa Alice could talk, but then again that was Alice and I knew there was no point fighting with her about the hair and make-up situation, cause I always ended up caving anyway and letting her do it.

I grimaced at my big sister "Sure Alice, why not? There's no point arguing about it any more, you always win" I said in a sarcastic tone, trying to hide the pain that was slowly trying to escape from me. Of course Alice saw the sadness in my eyes, she was so good at reading people, I don't know what it was.

"Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?" Alice jumped off the vanity counter and took my hands in her hands.

"I have been better, it's just..never mind" I tried to brush off this topic, I didn't want to melt down in front of here while I only have a towel covering my naked body.

"Bella, listen to me" Alice took my face in her hands. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded slightly.

"I know your not really ready to talk about the pain you have been through, because I have never experienced that type of physical and emotional pain before, but I know if I ever lost Jazz I would crack, hard to imaging me cracking right? But yeah, just know im here for you no matter what" Alice always knew how to get some form of information out of me, but this was one of those moments where I felt I could let it all out, I opted on telling her about my nightmare.

"Yeah Alice I know, im sorry im always in such a mood, it's just the dreams are coming back again and they are stronger this time. I know I was never there when it happened, but I feel like im there with them, and I can't help the fact that if I hadn't told them to go on a holiday together instead of stay home and look after me, their troubled daughter, they would still be here".

Alice's eyes widened in alarm, then a tear fell out of her eye and she hugged me aggressively.

"Bells, you can't honestly blame yourself for the accident, it was the other drivers fault. You know that right? Now I know you dont want to talk about this, but we will need to someday. I'm willing to wait for you to tell me, only when your ready, Okay?" Alice grinned wide and I couldn't help but mimicking her expression

"Yeah okay Alice, but im kinda freezing here..." We had both forgotten we were still in the bathroom.

"Oh Bella! Sorry! Go and get changed for work, ill turn on the curling iron and set up some make-up"

I walked back into my room, closing the door behind me. I felt the urge to crawl back into bed and just cry, but I knew that wasn't moving forward, that was just going 1,000 steps back, my therapist said to me. "Isabella, you need to keep moving forward, never backwards or your never going to recover".

Yeah I knew Victoria was right, I have to move forward, so I made up the mantra that I say every morning to get me through the day "I will be kind today, not think about bad things, only good. If people ask how I am, I will say im fine. I'm Fine."

I started looking in my wardrobe for something to wear, when I realised my 'uniform' had already been laid out on my bed by Alice. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white tee with the restaurants logo on it "Rita's Restaurant" ugh what a tacky name, so cliché.

I usually wouldn't wear tight fitting clothes, but Alice always got pissed if I didn't wear her clothes so I figured, the more I wear them, the 'tallies' I have for bargaining when I want to wear my normal clothes. I pulled on the extremely tight jeans and the tee shirt and walked back into the bathroom, not ready to put on my 6inch black thigh high boots yet.

"Bella you actually put on the clothes I picked , your the best!" Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I did" I smiled widely and sat in the chair facing the vanity so Alice could work on my hair.

"So Bella?" I knew that tone of voice Alice was putting on, she was going to ask me about boys...

"No Alice, im not interested at anyone at college okay?" I know it was rude to assume but she was always prying into my love life, she didn't understand how _'a hot sexy female specimen'_ like myself could still be a virgin.

"Bella! Why do you always think im going to ask about boys? Well anyway I was actually going to tell you...well it's kinda embarrassing..." Alice getting embarrassed, this is a first.

"Uh, I dont know what im getting myself into by saying this but...what is it?" I had definitely dug myself a hole say those three words.

"Okay! Well um...ah..mm, I dont know If I should tell- ah. no." Alice was stalling, oh I was annoyed.

"Alice! Just spit it out!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was really curious now.

"I'm finished with you hair now, ill do your make-up only light." Whoa Alice had actually ignored me, and changed subjects. This must be bad, or good. You could never tell with Alice.

"Okay" I said while Alice asked me to close my eyes as she put my mascara on I thought about what she was saying before. She only usually gets that way about boys, and she has Jazz now so who would be making her act all weird?

"All Done" man Alice was fast and good, I took a look at myself in the mirror. You couldn't see the purple rings or anything, I looked amazing. More like I was going to a club then work, but what you gonna do?

"Okay, whoa Alice. This is uh- whoa. Thank-you" I gave Alice a huge hug, I ran back into my room and put the thigh high boots on, they weren't as easy to get on as they seemed...I glanced at my clock again, 7:55pm. Alice was sure good. She apparently called Aro and said we were both starting at 8:30pm tonight. She was such a lifesaver, she made up some story about extended family coming over or something, so that means I wont loose any of my pay cheque. I smiled happily at that thought.

"Bella, get your ass in the car, it's 8pm I dont want to be late...again" Alice half yelled at me out the car window, I wasn't walking slow just cautious because the walkway was filled with rocks, just a disaster waiting to happen for me to fall over. I climbed in the car and as soon as the door shut, Alice was speeding down the road.

"Alice, we will make it in time, you can slow down" she just ignored me, she loved to speed. I swear I head her mutter "he has to still be there, they have to meet" I wonder what she is on about? Oh well.

We pulled up outside Rita's, and walked in through the back entrance so we wouldn't draw too much attention to the main restaurant. It was pretty packed tonight, for a usual Thursday night it was good. I grabbed my Order booklet and started walking around taking orders, just the usual customers Billy and his son Jacob, who grinned wickedly at me as he pretty much eye fucked my legs covered in leather. I just ignored the boy, sure he was good looking. But not what I wanted.

I wrote down their meal and gave it to Mike who was working the kitchen tonight.

"Hey Mike, what's sup? Here's another order." I smiled at Mike, he too was looking down at my legs. I just ignored that fact that a low "fuck me" came out of his mouth, I turned around and walked to serve another table when Alice was standing right in front of me scaring me for the second time tonight.

"Bella, im feeling a bit sick, could you take table 13's order?" Poor thing she didn't seem sick before, must be a flu or something.

"Yeah sure Ali, table 13?" I confirmed just to make sure I heard her right the first time.

"Yeah that's the one" she said almost too happily.

As I walked over to table 13 I saw the most attractive man sitting there all by himself, he didn't look any older than me maybe 18 or 19. He was wearing a leather jacket, black combat boots and dark denim jeans. He was so hot, I just wanted to have him in ways Alice would slap me for. Why am I thinking this, no guy ever gets me like this. Who was he?

"Hi, what would you like?" I said politely, not wanting to sound like some weird girl, who was just staring at this amazing man for the past 5 minutes.

"You" His voice was so sexy! Wait did I just hear him correctly?

"Excuse me?" I replied trying not to freak out. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip, showing his piercing. My God that was hot! He leaned towards me, his finger willing me bend down. So I did so I could hear his whisper.

"I said, I would like you." he said once again in a seductive tone, this had caught me by surprise, who was this person, why did he think he could toy with me? Well ill give it right back.

"Well im sorry sir. I'm off limits until I finish work." yeah that better shut him up.

"Sir? I believe that is not my name Bella" what the hell! He knew my name... how did he! Oh my name badge, damn it! He was at an advantage tonight.

"My Name is Edward, Edward Cullen" He gestured his hand out for a handshake, I willingly placed my hand in his, he didn't shake it. He placed a feather light kiss on the top of my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I replied, what the hell am I doing I never act like this, I hardly knew him.

"I know this might seem forward, but what school do you go to?" he was asking about my school ugh, should I lie, no that would be rude...so I replied "Seattle Senior College, You?" he started laughing, he was laughing at me! I snatched my hand out of his not realising it was still there.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I was seriously pissed off now. He smiled at me, my god that smile, it was crooked just one side of his mouth curled up, oh his lips. I could feel them on mine. I wanted them there, I wanted to- GEEZ BELLA! Snap out of it. I didn't realise but as I had my little dream there he was staring at me, not creepy like Jacob or Mike, but there was a look in his eyes like he wanted more than just to fuck me.

"I'm laughing, not at you. Just the fact is, we go to the same school. I thought I recognised you." same school? Hot guy called Edward, just said he recognised me! Ohmygosh ohmygosh!

"Oh really? So you have been _watching_ me?" I tried to play it cool, but my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Not exactly, look it looks busy here. Ill come back another night. Alice gave me your number. See you around Bella" The way he said my name, Bellaaa. Gosh it was so dreamy. _'Alice gave me your number'_ huh? What! My brain just totally clicked. The embarrassment in the bathroom, that sly comment in the car, she had set this up. She made we wear these fuck me boots so he would notice. Oh My Gosh! I wasn't even pissed at her I was so happy.

Tomorrow at school, im going to find Edward and talk to him. He just totally blew me off. There sitting on the table was a one hundred dollar bill. Edward Cullen just tipped me $100, and he didn't even eat anything..there was no way he was getting away with this. I'm going to school and throwing his money back at him. He thinks he can buy my friendship? Is that all he wants? Does he want more? Oh who cares cause well he is dead wrong. I cannot and will not be bought.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming State

I paced up and down my dorm-room trying to figure out how the hell I was going to confront Edward. I laced my fingers through my hair and pulled. I stopped short when the doorknob started to jostle and my roommate Angela came rushing through.

"Hey Ang," I said as she was unloading a shit ton of bags from Walmart.

"Hey Bella… do you mind putting some of this shit in the fridge? I figured we needed to re-stock on the whipped cream and oreos." She didn't wait for my response when she was walking back out.

I started unpacking the containers of mouth-watering food. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in about eight hours, fuck me I was hungry.

Angela came back a few minutes later with two more bags. We talked about our Latin homework in the process.

"So… I need to ask you something." I said. I wanted her advice on how to do this… without making myself look like a complete idiot.

"Shoot," She stuffed all of the plastic bags into the bin next to the bar fridge and plopped down on her bed.

"So last night I met this guy-" She cut me off before I got to the point.

"BELLA! Who! Oh my _god_! You have _never_ met a guy, tell me _everything!_" She squealed, I almost had the urge to put my ear plugs in.

"Jesus woman, calm down! His name is Edward and Alice gave him my number… he's really hot and all but-"

"Alice! Oh fuck, I love that girl. You know she and Jasper have been together for like 3 months now? They will last forever!" She said completely changing the subject, I wont lie it irritated me.

"Dude, Ang, listen okay? So he didn't even order any food-" I started, then she was interrupted _again._

"You met him at Rita's?" She didn't sound amused.

"Yep, what's the problem with that?" Now she was really making me mad. Normally Ang wasn't this bad. Well except when she first met Ben, and when Ben broke up with her… but yeah that's a different story.

"_Anyways…_ as I was saying he left me a one hundred dollar tip, he goes to our college so my only problem is how do I approach him? Like he can't expect me to be bought or something..." I started wringing my fingers together.

"I'd say just go up to him and shove it in his chest, then walk away. Be a complete bitch." She whipped out her compact mirror and started smearing lip gloss over her little lips. I could not wait until Alice and I could room together, I mean Angela meant well and all… but to me it felt as if she didn't care about anyone besides herself.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to make him stay away from me, I mean he was eye candy. I really would let him steal my damn virginity, even though I didn't even know him! Way to go Bella.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." She rolled her eyes and smeared her lips together making an annoying popping sound.

I started chewing on my lower lip and decided that Angela was right. That's a first.

"Alright I'm going out with Lauren, don't eat all the food." She said grabbing her coach purse and her Gucci sunglasses. I let out a sigh of relief when she was out of the room. I yanked off my sweatpants and pulled out my favorite pair of faded skinnies, a red t-shirt that Alice said makes me look too hot for words and my little black ballet shoes. I wanted to show Edward _look what you can't _have yeah that would put him in his place too, I kept my hair in the ponytail I had put it in and headed down the confines of the dorm.

My dorm was huge. Plus it was Co-Ed, how sick was that? I figured Edward would be in the main dorm so I headed towards that direction, letting the chilly fall air whip across my face.

I was halfway there when some jock came up to me.

"Hey cutie." He said, he had a Mariners shirt on and a SSU baseball cap on. His muscles were beyond jacked and it was sort of disgusting.

"Hey." I said, not stopping.

"Where do you think your going?"

"My boyfriends." I rolled my eyes and internally laughed at my lie. Funny thing is that lie I really wanted to be true.

"Oh well… he doesn't have to know." He said slyly, casually rubbing his hand on my ass. What the fuck?

"Fuck off." I picked up my pace a little and he thankfully left me alone, I could hear him laughing in the background.

I nearly ran to the guys dorm on South side and was breathing hard when I reached the entrance. Fuck there were so many guys here.

I went up to the first 'nice' looking one I saw.

"Hi… do you know if there's a guy named Edward in this dorm?" I asked cautiously looking at my surroundings.

All the guys around me looked my way and 'ooohed' like fourteen year olds.

"Hey Edward! You getting laid tonight!" Some asshole screamed down the hallway.

"What the fuck are you talking-" I heard Edward say, then I saw him and he saw me.

"Bella?" He asked, I could definitely tell he was shocked to see me here.

"Yes and you can take your damn pity money back, I don't fucking want it." I said shoving the $100 bill into his hard chest.

I turned around and he grabbed my shoulder. All his 'friends' were laughing at the situation.

"Hey, what's going on? It's wasn't pity money." He whispered.

"Bullshit." I rolled my eyes and tried to make my way out of his dorm. At least I knew what dorm he was in.

"Here, let me explain… please?"

He grabbed my hand and led me into a small messy room.

"Sorry for the mess, if I knew someone worth cleaning up for was coming… I would've." He plopped down in his desk chair and pulled over another one for me to sit in.

"You don't even fucking know me!"

"Yes… but I'd like to get to know you. Your right, I shouldn't have left you that tip."

I didn't respond at first, I looked around his small room instead. There was a set of bunk beds two desks, a black rug in the center of the room and a shit load of clothes on the floor.

"Why? So you can get laid?"

"What? No. Your, Fuck. Your really hot." Wow, way to be a complete dick.

"Wow." I got up to leave but he yanked me down.

"Please? That came out wrong, but I don't know, im not saying this right… can I take you out on a date?"

"What! No! Are you serious?" I squealed. I heard manly giggles on the other side of the door… apparently so did Edward.

"JACOB GET THE FUCK AWAY!" He screamed, I almost cringed from the pitch of his voice. The laughing started again, then got quieter.

"Please?" He asked me in this seductive tone. He was so hot. So hot. So fucking hot.

"Fine." I said, trying not to sound so excited.

"… Really?"

"Yes ill go on a date with you, seeings as you asked so nicely by pulling me into a dirty room..." I said trying to sound disinterested, but it kinda came out bitchy.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that...So, What do you want to do?" Was he joking?

"Your kidding right? You can figure that out. I can't believe I'm going on a fucking date with such a douche bag." Ooops, harsh one Bella.

"Ouch." He said.

"Sort of just slipped out." I didn't feel sorry though, after all that fucking pain I'd been put through I was not taking shit from anyone.

"I have to go…" I said hesitantly, I'd been there for a good seven minutes and well I wasn't interested on spending the night with him, well not yet anyway.

"Tomorrow… meet me at the library at 7:30, okay?" He said. He looked hopeful. He looked sexy. How could I say no.

"Tomorrow then, if you want to get to know me, you will have to prove your not a complete dickhead" I said and I left him like that.

I could hear his dorm-mates 'hooting' and 'hollering' and saying shit like 'fuck yea Edward!' It was sad, really.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts and wondered how much stupider I could get, I was letting myself go out with someone _just_ because they're attractive… yet he was such a complete douche bag. That was my opinion on him at the moment, guess he will have to prove otherwise.

Erg.

I made my way back to my dorm and was thankfully blessed with no jocks trying to get with me.

Thank God Angela was not in the dorm room, I seriously think I would've pulled out all my hair from stress if she'd been in there.

I stripped down into my bra & undies and then pulled on my best flannel pajamas and a simple black singlet then crawled into the confines of my bed, praying for a long dreamless sleep.

That wasn't the case, that night was the first night I had dreams of only Edward Cullen.

If only it could be like this every night.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization Is A Cruel Thing

If you just realize what I just realized, Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another Just realized what I just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.  
Realise by Colbie Caillat

**BELLA POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screeching at me. It was 10 AM, im going out with Rose and Alice tonight to a club called, Sultry it's this new one across town, I was supposed to meet Edward this morning but I over slept, I didn't have his number so I couldn't tell him that I was sorry. I need to shower. I also need to call Edward and see if he'll join me at club Sultry, I doubt he'll say yes though, considering how much of a bitch i've been to him.

"Morning Bella!" Ang yelled at me even though she was less then 5 cm away from me. She sure had a mouth.

"Hey Ang, I'm just going to hop into the shower, then I need to study." I was not telling Angela where I was going and I was certainty not telling here where I was going tonight.

"Hey Bella? What are you doing tonight?" Ugh. I didn't mean to lie to Ang but I really don't like her she's really annoying sometimes. More like all the time.

"Oh i'm going to visit my Aunt in Forks so I might be gone for a few days" I will stay at Alice's or something, I needed to get away from here. Fuck, I'd just skip classes also. I needed a few 'Bella' days.

"Oh ok, no worries" she had a sad expression on her face, but I couldn't help that. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on letting it steam up the tiny space, after standing under the water for a while I got out and dried my body with the nice warm towel. I decided to put on my light denim shorts today, as it was quite hot outside, I put a plain black singlet on and my low cut black converses. I tied a hairband around my thick ponytail and smothered a wisp of mascara on each set of eyelashes.

"Bye Ang, i'm going to the study hall, I might be a while. Talk to you later."Lies, all lies. But this was Angela.. and if she found out about Edward, fuck she'd be screwing him in the janitors closet behind my back. Yes that's the type of person she is.

"Okay Bella, see you soon." I walked out of our dorm room and started making my way over to Edwards dorm on the South Side.

I was happy that I ended up having enough time to see him, although I was decently late.

~~**~~

I started knocking on Edwards door, I hoped he was in there. After 5 minutes of knocking I gave up and as I started to turn around, as I did I bumped into a rock hard body. I started to apologize but was interrupted with apologies.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-" He cut me off.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward was standing in front of me looking very attractive in only a pair of low cut blue board-shorts, his hair was wet, looked like he was swimming. Yum.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about this morning, I overslept. I didn't have your number so I couldn't contact you or anything. Im really sorry." I was being sympathetic because I did want to meet up with Edward today.

"Oh that's okay Bella, here give me your phone I'll put my number in for future needs." he grabbed my phone from my hand and started typing his number in. Fuck yes. Alright I was going to ask him to join me at Sultry tonight. I hoped he'd come. Fuck I was all nervous. Okay Bella, just man up and do it. 1, 2, 3...

"Edward? What are you doing tonight?" I was so hesitant, would he say yes? Please god make him say yes. Ugh, I was obsessing over him again, I didn't even know him.

"Uh nothing really why?" He looked up from my iPhone to meet my face. His eyes were glistening.

"Well this new club opened up across town, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I tonight?" I was super nervous, I was asking out Edward freaking Cullen!

"Tonight? I can try to make it, but I'm not sure yet..." That was a yes, right? No. It was a maybe. Just hit me with a baseball bat, please?

"Okay well we are going to be there at about 9, because I'm going to be staying at Alice's boat house for a few days" I was telling Edward where I was staying, was that smart? Hah. No.

"Alright, sounds good." I started making my way back to my dorm when I felt fingers slip through mine. His hands were slippery, hopefully it was pool water and not sweat.

"Hey Bella?" He sounded nervous.

"Yeah? What's up?" I wonder what he wanted?

"Did you want to come to my dorm and we can watch movies in cool air conditioning? It's just so hot out, and I would like to spend time with you, but if you have other plans I understand"

"No, no I don't have any other plans, I would like to chill with you." Edward lead me to his dorm, which was super messy, and we watched movies all afternoon before I knew it was 7:30 pm. Holy shit. We watched a total of six movies. And he didn't try to grope me. Score 1 for Bella.

"Geez Edward! Its so late! I have to get ready for the club, I'll see you later...maybe" I rushed up out of the couch and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Thank-you for today, I had fun."

"Okay Bella, yeah see you later...Maybe." He looked shocked at my kiss, I was shocked at my kiss, I rushed out the door and ran all the way back to my room hoping Ang wasn't there so I could get ready in peace. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a Black mini dress with a lace shift over it and my black heels. I packed a bag with all the essentials to stay at Alice's, I quickly wrote Ang a note.

'Ang, I left early to go to Esme's, I should be back by Friday, see you after the break. Love Bella x'

Yeah that will do, I texted Alice telling her I would be over to her Beach house in about one hour.

~*~*~*~

I pulled up to Alice's beach house, it was about 8:55, I was late. Oops. I got out of my Black Volvo c70 Convertible and walked towards Alice's front door with all my bags in hand. I didn't even have to knock, Alice answered before I even got up to the door. How the hell did she do that?

"Bella! Where have you been?" Yeah I knew I was going to get in trouble.

"Sorry Ali, traffic was bad, you ready? If we leave now we should be able to meet everyone in time."

"Yeah sure Huns, ill just grab my purse. Hang on." I walked back to the car and put the key in the ignition. Alice walked over to the passenger's side and in a few minutes after.

"I love being in this car Bella, it's amazing. Lets go clubbing!" She was such an energizer bunny. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway and headed towards the new club where I was hoping Edward would be.

~*~*~*~

I pulled into the Clubs' personal parking area out back and locked the car securely. Alice was bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas. It was hysterical.

"Gosh Alice calm the fuck down." she looked at me with that puppy dog face of hers. I rolled my eyes and giggled at her stupidity.

"Sorry Bells I'm just so excited! Oh look there's Jazz!" She literally ran over to him, and I walked behind her into the line. The door man came to the back of the line where we were standing and told us we were all very attractive and could skip the line. Hell yes.

"This club is amazing, there are so many hot guys here!" I squealed, it was amazing being here, the energy was ecstatic. Emmett and Rose called from the booth in the corner.

"Guys! Over here!" Emmett's' voice boomed over the music. We all walked over to the booth, I scanned the room and I couldn't see Edward anywhere, this made my upset. Really upset. Alice saw my face and gave me a hug.

"Bells what wrong? You look like your looking for someone." It was 9:20, he wasn't here. I might as well tell her the truth, she'd find out anyway.

"Yeah Ali, I'm looking for Edward I invited him here tonight, I hope he comes." Alice's eyes widened in shock. Bitch. I loved her though.

"You...Invited...Edward...Fucking...Cullen...Out...Tonight?" Was that so hard to believe? Hell, she was the one who gave him my number anyway.

"Yes, Alice I did. If you see him let me know. Wanna dance?" I pulled her up not waiting for an answer and walked her over to the dance floor. Like A G6 by Far East Movements was playing and Alice and I sung the words as we moved in sync with the music.

Some guy came up to me and started grinding on me, I turned around thinking it was Edward. But I wasn't. I tried to push this guy off me. He had dirty blonde hair and smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. So not attractive. He came back and started grinding me again, I tried to push him off again, but it wasn't working. This was so not cool. I was so scared right now. I tried pushing him off me again but nothing he wouldn't budge! He glued his hands to my hips and pulled me against his groin, I stood still and he danced. Yeah he was attractive an all, but seriously he was so drunk.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed in his face but he didn't listen I head a distorted "your so hot" come from his mouth which made me almost throw up on him. I started crying, he wouldn't move! I was wriggling around in his arms but nothing was working. He started to kiss me and rub his hands all over me I didn't know what to do except scream. His hands were on my breasts and I tried pulling them away from my body.

"PLEASE LET GO, GET OFF ME!" my shouts weren't working, no one could hear me over the music. He had has hands all over me and his mouth was kissing me with force, he was so strong against my weak body.

"BELLA!" someone screamed my name, and pulled the drunk guy off me and next thing I knew I was getting dragged through the crowed. I didn't know who my savior was but they knew my name and was taking me to safety. I got pulled out through a door and the crisp cool air hit my face, I could finally breathe. I licked my lips and instantly regretted it, they tasted like Rum. Gross right?

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up to see Edward standing over me. Edward... Edward was here? I was so happy and overjoyed I did something so stupid. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his, he was a stone sculptor at first then he started kissing me back, his lips moving in sync with mine. It wasn't until his tongue swept across my bottom lip that I had realized I was kissing Edward. Fuck. I am so fucked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Thank you for saving me from that guy. I was so scared." He was just smiling at me, his smile was so hot. What the fuck. I just kissed him. Ungh.

"It's okay, and I'm not sorry for what you just did, but are you sure your okay?" he looked really sincere I'm glad he hadn't tried to kiss me, he seems like a true gentleman.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm really sore though, ill have some bruising tomorrow." I turned my head and saw the bruising already starting to show on my shoulder, I touched it and winced. Edward leaned down and kissed my sore shoulder. Like he was trying to calm me. It was working. I couldn't believe that asshole gave me fucking bruises! Ugh.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Edward was offering me a lift home? I sure was going to take it.

"Yeah that would be great, I'm staying at Alice's beach house for the week though...and my bag is inside, I need to call Alice and tell her where I am." Edward's eyes looked pleading.

"Here use my phone. You can call Alice and tell her I'm taking you home."

"Thanks Edward." I took the cell phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up in three rings.

"Edward! What the hell are you calling me for?" Alice seemed worried.

"Hi Alice, its Bella. Yeah so I'm with Edward, he just saved me from that guy on the dance floor. He's going to take me back to your house, can you bring my car and my bag back home?" she was stuttering on the phone.

"Yeah sure Bella, that's fine. Don't get too kinky! Haha love you bye!" she hung up on me, oh well at least she knew where I was.

"Everything okay?". Edward asked in a sympathetic way.

"Yeah everything is fine, lets go" Edward lead me over to his car, and I hopped in. He started the ignition and turned the radio down. I didn't even realize I was crying until we pulled into Alice's driveway.

"Bella? Are you sure your okay?" Edward leaned over and wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore, and if you weren't there to save me I don't know what could have happened..." I totally broke down in front of him, next thing I knew Edward was pulling me out of the car into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay...Shhhh, it's all going to be okay" He started rubbing my back in circles trying to comfort me and he placed a kiss against the top of my head. This is the Edward I wanted, he was so sweet and kind and oh everything I wanted. Once I calmed down, I spoke softly.

"Would you like to come inside with me? I'm scared to be alone right now." I was saying this all wrong, but I wanted to be with him tonight, even if he was just holding me while I sleep.

"Of course." He kept me in his embrace as he closed my door and locked his car. He slowly walked up to Alice's door.

"Bella, sweetie. Where is the key?" um think Bella think! Where was it?

"I think..it's...above...the door...in the...awning." I said in between hiccuping breathes. I heard the door open and then shut. I started to take off my shoes when Edward spoke.

"Bella, sit down. Ill take them off." he was being so sweet, I sat down on the little chair near the door while Edward took off my heels. Once they were taken off, Edward started to take me up the stairs to my room.

"It's the second door on the left" I mumbled to Edward. He opened the door and sat me down on the bed.

"I need to get changed, I'll be right back." I grabbed my bag that had my clothes in it and I walked into the bathroom that was in my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked disgusting, mascara all down my face and curls had all fallen out and I looked ugh gross, how could Edward look at me like this. I was so tired I didn't bother taking a shower I just brushed my hair and cleaned up my face, removing all the make up and putting some moisturising cream into my dry skin. I pulled off my tight black dress and put on my shorts and singlet ready for bed.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward wasn't in the room any more, I started having a panic attack, I slid down the wall, I pulled my knees up to my stomach and started crying, I'm such an idiot. Why was I crying over a guy? This is so unlike me. I heard the door open and completely freaked out, I screamed.

"Bella? Bella! Calm down, it's just me. It's Edward" oh Edward was here. He didn't leave me. Wow Bella.

"Wha- I came...out...you...weren't here...I freaked out..im-" I started having a panic attack, Edward lifted me off the floor and carried me over to my bed where he put me under the covers and tucked me in.

"Bella? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Edwards voice was so sincere. He was my prince charming, my knight in shining armour. Everything I wanted and more. He was just... everything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out. I guess I'm still a little shaken from tonight. Stay with me?" I gave him a pleading look, I didn't want anything sexual to happen, just to lay there and him to hold me while I sleep.

"Yes, anything for you my dear." he moved from his spot at the end of the bed and crawled toward me with an animalistic like presence and curled up next to me, cradling me in his arms.

That was the second night I dreamt of only Edward Cullen. I think I was falling for Edward Cullen. The guy whom I thought was a douche bag, and completely turned out to be opposite. How could I be doing this? This only happens in fairy tales, I'm bound to get hurt. The sad thing was I didn't care


	4. Chapter 4: A Rush Of Blood To The Head

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say _

_Run- Snow Patrol_

EPOV

The front door wakes me up. I want to murder whomever thinks it is alright to come barging into my dorm room at this hour. Then I notice my surroundings, and realize I am not in my dorm room.

Uh oh.

Then I acknowledge the fact that I'm not in my bed, and that I'm not alone in whoever's bed this is. Fuck. It's Bella.

I barely know her. Shit, shit, shit. She's so warm, and she's so peaceful. And Christ, I think I like her. Even though I was set up with her.

No, no, no. Bad Edward. This is NOT good.

I look down at my body and sigh in relief, I'm still dressed. That means I didn't fuck her over. My mind starts to re-play the events from last night.

_The Asshole grinding on Bella, trying to kiss her. I rip him off of her and pull her out back. A kiss. Then here. Then Sleep._

A kiss. I kissed her. Score for Edward.

Would she even remember all this? I can't make an idiot of myself and ask _hey Bella? So you kissed me the other night, what was that all about? _No that's being a complete douche bag, and would prove Bella's predictions true.

That doesn't change how bad this really is, though.

I look throughout the night-stand next to me and grab a pen and paper.

_Bella,_

Last night was amazing. You are amazing. But this is just a stepping stone is what's going to happen. It's all going really fast. I'm not sorry for the kiss, I just wish it happened differently. I am in love with you, but I dont want to see you hurt. I never want to see you cry. To hold you while your heart breaks. I want better for you, and I dont think im that better person.

_I'll keep from you… that is unless you don't want me to.__  
__  
-Love Always, __Edward_

__

I pulled on my sneakers and tip-toed out the front door. I quietly walked to my car, just hoping that Alice wouldn't see me and harass Bella. She didn't need any more pressure that's why im leaving her right now. She doesn't need any more pain in her life, I dont need to add to it.

I pulled out of the drive and sped home, I just hope Bella wont hate me. I can stay away from her if I know that she doesn't hate me, but if she hates me I will have to fix what's broken, which would mean breaking my promise to stay away.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Edward? Baby? Are you home? _Guess not, I closed the door to our off campus housing. He wouldn't be in the kitchen, he doesn't cook. But I heard a noise come from there. I started freaking out, _please be okay, please be okay _I kept wishing, I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. There I found Edward, my only love. Stabbed on the floor, there was blood everywhere, I rushed towards him and I couldn't touch him like I was a ghost or something.

_Bella? Bella wake up! _Why could I hear Alice's voice, why was she here?

I started slipping out of the state I was in, I woke up screaming. Tears streaming down my face, Alice crushed into me.

"Bella? Shhhh it was just a dream, it's okay. Shhh" oh just a dream, thank god. Alice's rocking motions were soothing.

"Im sorry Ali. My dream...was really...intense." I said in between sobs, I hadn't cried like this since my parents. I leaned over to check the time on the clock the red numbers said it was 8am. There was a piece of paper next to the clock with my name etched on the paper in the most beautiful writing I had ever seen.

I opened the carefully folded piece of paper and read the note to Alice.

_Bella,_

Last night was amazing. You are amazing. But this is just a stepping stone is what's going to happen. It's all going really fast. I'm not sorry for the kiss, I just wish it happened differently. I am in love with you, but I dont want to see you hurt. I never want to see you cry. To hold you while your heart breaks. I want better for you, and I dont think im that better person.

_I'll keep from you… that is unless you don't want me to.__  
__  
-Love Always, __Edward_

"He said he is in love with me? He Left? Alice why? What did I do?" the images started flooding back. The guy grinding on my at the club. Edward pulling me to safety. Me kissing Edward. Him driving me back home. Him coming inside and staying with me because I was scared.

"Oh my god. I kissed Edward, I asked him to stay with me because I was still shaken up from what happened on the dance floor" Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"Bella! What happened on the dance floor? Of course I care about the kiss, but what happened?" Alice's voice rose in concern.

"I'll tell you everything" I replayed the events of the night before not leaving anything out. When I was finished Alice pulled me into a hug and started apologising over and over about what happened. I wriggled out of her embrace.

"Alice, I need to see Edward. I need to explain what happened, he thinks im upset with him, im not. Im in love with him too Alice, he is everything I want. I need to see him." I was demanding this from Alice, I knew I could leave all by myself, but she was like my sister and I trusted her opinion.

"Your...In...Love?" that's all Alice managed to spit out.

"Yes, I am. I don't know how to explain it. But I really think I am." this is all happening so fast, but I needed to see Edward I needed him to know I didn't want him to stay away. I wanted him forever.

"Okay, have a shower and then we can leave" Alice pleaded to me.

"Ali, I need to do this on my own, and I need to leave now. I can't wait. I could loose him forever."

"Okay then, but at least change from your pyjamas."

"Oh, totally forgot I was wearing those" I took off my pyjamas and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a tight blue shirt, I grabbed the letter from the night-stand and put it into my pocket. I ran from my room down the stairs and shoved my feet into my sneakers and I was practically running out the door. I unlocked my car and hopped in, starting the ignition and reversing out the driveway. _I hope he is there, I hope he is there. _ That's all I could think about. Edward Cullen.

I made it back to campus in about 30 minutes, yeah I broke a few speeding limits, but I needed to get back. I pulled up in the south block so I would be closer to Edwards dorm and not have to run everywhere. But I still sprinted across campus all the way to Edward dorm room, number 18. _Do I knock? Do I barge in? Knock Bella, thats the polite thing to do. _I tapped lightly 3 times on the door, I really hope he is home. I hadn't even had a chance to see what I looked like, I probably looked like shit, but Edward would say in his seductive tone _No Bella, your beautiful _at least thats what I imagine he would say.

He obviously isn't here, I should leave. At least I tried right? Tears started falling out of my eyes, I was hysterically crying, id lost the only good thing to come into my life before it even started. Way to go Bella! Ugh. I started running down the hall back to my car when I heard my name getting yelled out.

"Bella? Bella!" it was Edward, he was running after me, I turned around and as I did his lips crushed onto mine in the most passionate sincere kiss I had ever been given. His lips didn't move with force, just slow and steady. Our lips moved in sync with each other, like they always were meant to, as our lips parted Edward rested his forehead on mine and began speaking.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left that note. I should have explained." Why was he apologising this was my fault, it's always my fault.

"It's not your fault Bella, this one was all me." Shit, I said that out loud? I guess I was so happy I just forgot to put my mouth and brain filter back together.

"Why Edward? Because you were protecting me? Yeah if you call being a total gentleman and doing everything right as wrong. Well your completely mistaken."

"But Bell-" I cut him off. I put my hands on either side of his face and lifted it so that he couldn't look anywhere but my deep brown eyes.

"I'm in love with you too" I placed a feather light kiss on his lips and continued speaking. "I never want us to part, I already had pain in my life when you met me, it was filled with it. Adding you to my life will only make that pain disappear." this time Edward kissed me, slowly, and it was too quick.

"It's so good to hear you say that, you have to know I didn't want to leave you but I felt like it was the right thing. All this time since I left this morning I was hoping that this moment right here would happen. And it has. I'm in love with you Bella." I couldn't help but smile at those words as they left his lips.

"So what are we now?" I was intrigued to see what he answered. I mean I pretty much gathered that im his girlfriend now, I just wanted to be sure.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Bella?" there, he said it. Thank god, I didn't want to have to play dumb. Tears started to fall from my eyes, _again._

"Bella? Sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Happy tears, so happy tears this time" I kissed his soft lips again, this time with force, _need_, I spoke against his lips.

"Yes, ill be your girlfriend" he groaned and kissed me deeper, I figured we were kissing for a substantial amount of time because I was finding it hard to breathe. But Edward pulled him off me. We were both panting.

"I thought I would honestly loose you forever" was Edwards mind really set that I wouldn't come back? I didn't care, he knew the truth now and that's all that mattered.

"Never, you will never loose me. I promise" that's I promise I really hope I can keep.

"Come on. I have something I want to give you." Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and lead me back to his dorm room. I was excited, a present? Oh I hope so. The door opened and his room was actually clean this time. He told me to sit down on his bed. It was really comfortable.

"Bella, this might be too soon, but I saw this and I thought of you straight away." he handed me a small box. It had silver ribbon on it tied in a neat bow. I smiled up and Edward before I tugged on the ribbon. It fell away easily. I pulled off the top of the little box and what was reviled...there were no words to how beautiful it was. I was a thin silver chain, with a heart pendent attached. It had a red rose engraved into it.

"Edward, it's beautiful." that's all I could manage to get out.

"You're beautiful." he flashed me that crooked smile I secretly loved. I secured the necklace around my neck and pulled Edward into a hug.

"Thank you. I love it, and you" I pulled back and smiled at this amazing man that told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. I was so lucky.

He led me to his small couch and we started to watch 'Inception'. His arm was around my shoulder and he leaned in for a little kiss. As soon as his soft warm lips touched mine I went into some sort of frenzy and nearly attacked the man I loved. We were kissing hardcore, our tongues planted into each others mouths. He moved so he was hovering over top of me, so now I was lying down on the couch.

I fisted my hands into his bronze locks and tried yanking his head closer to mine, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. He moaned into my mouth and it made my lower belly tingle with desire. I was a virgin for fucks sake...

His hands moved off of my hips and in-wards. On of his hands popped open my zipper, and it felt... wrong. I wasn't ready. Images from the previous night flashed into my mind.

"wait.."

He must not have heard me because he was pulling my zipper down, trying to rid me of my pants. He pulled down my pants so they were now around my knees.

"Ah, much better." His fingers were on the elastic band of my underwear. He yanked those down too, so now I was completely exposed to his eyes. I felt like such a whore. The images were faster now, like it was happening again.

He started to un-button his jeans, all while kissing me at the same time.

"I have condoms..." Edward said, without my initial response he rushed over to his desk and pulled one out. He sauntered back over to me, condom in hands.

He started kissing my mouth again, like the hungry savage he was. His kisses started moving south and now he was tounging my neck. It felt so wrong. Too familiar, too soon.

My breath was heavy with adrenaline, so my voice must have sounded a little bit retarted.

"No. Stop."

"Ah Babe, you don't mean that." He started tugging on the hem of my shirt. I felt like I was going to cry, this was so not me.

"Edward- wait. Please."

"What's wrong baby?"

He was holding my body to his, while he was yanking down his pants.

"WAIT-NO!" I screamed, I pushed him off of me and pulled up my panties and jeans.

"Bella? Oh fuck, im so sorry...im so sorry."

"I can't, I see there faces... so many faces," I wheezed, tears pouring down my face.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you... I didn't know." He gathered me into his lap, and rocked me back and fourth.

"It-It's f-fine. I just keep...picturing...the other night...It's...too...soon." I stammered, sobbing into his shoulders.

"His face, what he did..." I whispered, Edward started humming to me and within seconds I was asleep, so fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Does This Mean Its Over?

**Graphic descriptions in this chapter. Not for the faint hearted. You were warned.**

Chapter 5: Does This Mean It's Over?

**BPOV**

How was that the most peaceful sleep I have ever had? I slept on the couch...didn't I?

I felt a thick warm blanket around me, a soft pillow under my head and a huge space to spread out and get comfy. .. I'm in Edward Cullen's bed! HOLY SHIT!

What the hell happened last night? I looked over to the opposite side of the bed, highly expecting Edward to be sound asleep next to me. But as I slowly opened my eyes, he wasn't there.

Where the hell was he?

I glanced around his dorm room, nothing. But then I heard heavy breathing coming from the couch. Had Edward moved me to his bed so I could get a good nights sleep while he looked as uncomfortable as all fuck on the couch? Well, I didn't expect that at ALL.

I got out of Edwards bed and walked towards where he was sound asleep.

There was Edward in the most oddest position, his left leg handing over the back of the couch trying to stretch out, the blanket was only covering his right leg. I stopped assessing his position, and moved onto actually looking at his inhumanly perfect body.

His sculpted chest rose and fell as he snored softly, I decided I would make it up to Edward for last night. I totally freaked out on him, I should have known tonight would lead to this. Stupid me, not thinking. I just want to lay with him right now.

I was trying to figure out how I could climb onto Edwards chest and just lay on top of him. After about two seconds I decided to just slowly lower myself over him. As I started to lay down, Edward slowly opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he whispered in a half sleepy tone, that he still somehow made seductive.

"Hi" I whispered timidly. I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Look, im really sorry about last night Edward, I didn't mean to get so worked up." This was the make or break in our relationship, Edward would blame himself for not being more careful and aware, then I would put it back on myself saying how it's my fault that it happened, then we would just go back and forth until I finally gave up and walked out. This was it.

"Bella" That's all Edward said, he said it in that concerning way. I knew what was coming next. He sighed and continued talking.

"It's not you fault, I should have been more careful. I didn't even think about the other night. All I knew right there and then was that I wanted you." As if right on cue, my exact guess was playing out, this was it. I knew it was over.

I pushed off his chest, so, that now I was straddling him.

I contemplated grinding into him, I just needed to feel _something_ but I thought that wasn't such a good idea considering what occurred last night. My full fledged panic attack.

I knew these next words would hurt Edward but he needed to hear them, I hadn't told him much about my past, just the part about my parents. Nothing about what happened when me and Mike dated, and what broke us up and caused him to go to jail, but we work at the same place now, and I just have to act like nothing happened.

"Edward, it's not your fault at all. I knew you wanted me, and I pushed you. I wasn't even thinking about the other night until you went and got the condom, then it finally clicked and it all came flooding back. There are things you don't know about me, things I want to tell you but im afraid of what you will think."

A stray tear slipped down my cheek. I waited for Edward to answer me before continuing. I needed him to know im not perfect, im not pure, im not innocent, I have done bad things and have had bad things happen to me.

"Bella, please dont cry. Whatever you need to tell me you can."

Edward sat up and wiped the tear from my cheek, I was still straddling him, which was a bonus I could maybe use when things got too emotionally intense.

"Okay, Do you remember what happened the other night?"

Okay, I know that's a stupid question to ask, but I just needed to make sure.

"Bella, I wont ever forget something like that." He said, his voice getting angry.

I dropped my eyes from Edwards face to his chest. "Well, that's not the first time something like that has happened to me." I whispered timidly.

"Bella! Wha-" I cut him off, I needed to finish this before I break down.

"Edward, please. Just let me finish." his expression was getting angry, but I kept on talking. What im going to tell him is like ripping off a band-aid, just do it fast and quick.

"It happened back when Mike and I were dating. I was 18 at the time, and it was about a month before my parents accident." Edward winced at this memory, not sure why though. He wasn't there, just heard about it from me...I put this aside and kept on talking.

"Mike came and picked me up at around 7pm, he had asked my parents if he could take me out on a date and little did I know he asked my father for his permission to ask for my hand in marriage, my father gave his best wishes to Michael and told him he was sure I would say yes and we would have a perfect night." I smiled at this happy memory. Things were so perfect.

"I had no clue what was going on, Michael took me to the little restaurant in Forks that was my favourite place to eat." I decided to skip all the happy things and move straight onto the worst part of that night.

"I had said yes to Michaels proposal, and he took me back to his house so that we could tell his parents the good news, Michael told his parents that we were going to bed. He led me up the stairs to his bedroom, I didn't think anything was going to happen, but me being my naive self thought nothing was wrong."

"We laid down on the bed and started kissing, we were in that happiness bliss of realising we were going to spend the rest of our lives together" Edward looked away, I could tell he didn't want to hear this.

"Things started to get...intense...I started telling Michael to stop, we didn't have protection and I didn't want my first time to be like this, I wanted it to be passionate and not rushed. But he wouldn't stop, no matter how much I tried to push him off he just kept going"

I started to remember things clearer than I had ever before, the memory came raging into my mind.

"Michael STOP!" I started to feel numb, dizzy, had Michael put something in my drink?

"It's okay baby, we are getting married. This is what is supposed to happen" Did he not realise I didn't want this?

"Michael, please..." I was crying now, I didn't want this to happen, I loved Michael and I knew this would happen eventually but not like this, not now. I felt this searing pain, oh god, please no, please not be what I know that pain is from..

"Bella, you feel so good, you dont know how long I have waited for this" He was enjoying this?

"Michael STOP! I dont want this just stop! Stop! Stop!" My cries were getting weaker, I had definitely been drugged. My finance had drugged me? I wanted this to stop, now, but I couldn't move, I physically tried to move and I couldn't.

I felt like I was in one of those dreams where you see something bad happening and you can scream. I snapped back to reality, not wanting to remember the memory.

"Bella? He raped you?" Edwards voice was thick with emotion.

"Yes" I climbed off Edward and started to walk towards the door, I have never remembered that much of that memory before, I couldn't let Edward see me like this.

I heard his footsteps following behind me, then I felt his warm hand around my wrist pulling me back and crushing my body into his chest.

"Bella, please dont leave. I'm so sorry about what happened. Bella. Bella look at me." He tilted my head my face his, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. My head was reeling.

"Bella, I- I love you" his face was as pure as an angels.

"Edward, how can you love something so broken as me?" It was true, I was a mess.

"Bella, I love you" I could now tell he truly meant it.

"I- Edward, I think I love you too" I stretched up onto my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer to him and deepened it.

I had never been kissed like this before, so much emotion, so much passion and something I haven't felt in a very long time.

Love.

I guided my hands from Edwards waist and placed them into his hair, tugging gently, exciting a groan from Edward, and the vibrations from his lips excited a moan from me.

This was getting intense, and I didn't want to stop, this felt right. I wanted Edward. Now.

"Bella" Edward mumbled against my lips, and pulled away softly.

"Hmmm" I was in a rational state of thinking I knew this is what I wanted.

"Bella, I want to do this right. I dont want to rush things with you" He was being so sincere, such a gentleman. I knew, right then, in that moment I was truly going to marry this man someday.

"Edward, I have never wanted anything so bad in my entire life, Im finally happy again, and in love. Please make love to me." It was a request, if he turned me down I would understand.

Edward placed another chaste kiss on my lips. "Bella, are you sure?" I just nodded and kissed him, gliding my tongue along his bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance. He gladly let me in.

I moaned from the amazing sensation and our tongues danced around eachothers. Edward started to guide me towards to the bed. Not once breaking our kiss. He gently lowered me onto the soft bed, so that he was hovering over me.

I lifted my hips up to meet his, not wanting to wait. I felt his erection through his boxers, and as I pushed up again he moaned.

"Kitten, wait. I want to do this right." He was being so kind, I was being so jealous.

I felt his warm hands glide up the sides of my body, pulling my singlet up with the motion, he repeated this motion with my pants until I was completely bare before him.

"Bella, you are glorious. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I could see the love and lust in his eyes.

"Time to remove your clothing now, Mr Cullen" I placed my hands onto his hips and found his boxers waistband, I pulled them down and Edward kicked them to the floor.

"Now you, are the glorious one Edward" I ogled over his body, all the coutures from his muscles felt amazing under my hands.

I looked back up at Edward and started kissing him again.

"Bella, are you ready?" he looked down at me

"More than ever" Edward glided gently into me.

"Oh God, Edward." This felt amazing, so natural, our bodies fit so perfectly together.

"Bella, you feel so good, this is what it is meant to feel like" He started moving in and out of me, the sensation was almost too much to handle.

"Edward! Faster please" He granted my command, this was truly what it as about, you needed to be in love to feel this.

Edward groaned above me, I could feel myself starting to fall of the edge.

"Edward, im close" He was still moving in and out of me.

"Me too" He groaned and released inside of me the same time I did.

"EDWARD! OH GOD!" I growled against his shoulder.

"BELLA!" Edward moaned.

We both lay there in silence together, just in utter bliss. He hadn't removed himself from me just yet, we just we both too lost in each other.

After about five minutes had passed, he pulled out of my and put his boxers back on and climbed back into bed, I did the same.

"Wow" that was all I could say.

"I know" was all Edward replied.

I had just had sex with Edward Cullen, oh my god and it was the best sex I had ever had.

I curled into Edwards body and placed my head on his chest and pulled my right leg over his hip, grinding into his still exsisting erection.

"Bella...again?" Edward sure was confident.

"No, I think I just want to sleep. That was amazing Edwa..." I drifted off to sleep, in the most utter bliss. I couldn't care less if I missed classes today. I was in bed with Edward Cullen and that's all that mattered.


End file.
